


First Blood

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Attraction, Courting Rituals, Developing Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Courting on Asgard was not to be taken lightly. You had to prove yourself not only to the realm but to your intended. It wasn't something Loki ever expected to do.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 41
Kudos: 684





	First Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to play around with courting procedures on Asgard. Hope you like!

Courting on Asgard was not to be taken lightly. Arranged marriages were, of course, different. They were political agendas and immune from the usual procedures. While they were honourable in their own way, they were not seen as a true courtship and therefore, did not require the public show of dedication and strength.

Loki had never imagined he would court someone. He expected to take part in a political marriage with only the occasional dalliance in the shadows in the meantime.

Then, of course, he fell in love and it suddenly became a problem.

Anthony Howardson was a weaponsmith. A wordsmith to match Loki, incredibly bright and handsome. He was a warrior and a fine craftsman. They met in the library and Loki was smitten from the moment he realised Anthony was as interested in seidr as he was in metalwork.

They started to meet at the library to discuss texts and their travels throughout the realms. They then begun to meet _outside_ the library. Loki showed him his private collection of books. Anthony showed him his smithy and the incredible items he crafted. Loki even showed him his seidr, seeing the man’s eyes spark with wonder and curiosity.

Loki even dared to take Anthony to a tavern for a meal. He went riding with the man. He bid Anthony walk with him through the gardens until they ran into his mother. Loki had only known Anthony five months. It was a mere heartbeat to an Aesir but, it was enough to make him fall so helplessly for such an amazing man.

Only… the realm was not oblivious to his affections. _Anthony_ was not oblivious. More than once, Loki believed he saw a hint of acceptance, a hint of _yearning_ and _encouragement_. He felt hopeful that Anthony might want him too.

But, to even be able to _ask_ , Loki had to prove himself. And the thought of doing that had kept him hesitating for longer than was advised. 

Because, if a man wanted to court someone on Asgard, he needed to prove his worth. He needed to _fight_ for them. It was a battle to first blood and showed their respective spouse that they had what it took to protect them. It showed they had the true _desire_ to win them by fighting the courted’s family or friends.

Loki would have to fight someone and _win_. He’d have to stand in a public arena and prove he would be a good spouse for Anthony. And if that wasn’t enough to send a cold chill down his spine – he had to do it all without the knowledge of Anthony’s answer. Anthony could still say no. Even if Loki bested someone in a fight there was no guarantee Anthony would become his.

And yet, the _chance_ was enough to have him stay up late at night wondering. He wanted to be with Anthony and he _hoped_ that Anthony wanted to be with him too.

It was what made him take the risk and announce it.

Anthony had no family left and while that usually left the duty to shield-brothers or close friends, Anthony’s dearest friend, Rhodes, was a Vanaheim man and not suitable. He also didn’t have true shield-brothers as a weaponsmith. It left Loki with only one recourse.

For situations such as these, Loki had to go to the head of the Einherjar and challenge _him_.

His request spread like wildfire throughout the Aesir. Loki had only an hour to prepare as he awaited his challenger at the training grounds. A small crowd was already forming, including his brother and his idiot friends. They were excited for him and cheering him on. Loki tried to ignore them, along with the whispers and subtle jeers of others.

When the one person he cared for appeared, Loki felt as if the world had stopped. Anthony pushed his way through the crowd and stood at the very edge. His eyes were wide and he caught Loki’s gaze, seeming shocked.

Anthony looked like he wanted to step forward, but his challenger arrived and Loki was forced to look away.

Loki had a spear while the Einherjar had a sword. They bowed to him respectfully and Loki gave a nod in response. A moment later, he was charging. Loki stiffened his resolve and focused on the fight. Their weapons met with a harsh sound and Loki lost himself to the darting, striking and ducking of a fight.

Normally, in fights like these, both parties put on a good show, but very few challengers were genuinely cruel. Centuries ago, these fights had been bloody and to the death. There was no room for sympathy, affection or understanding. Nowadays, some warriors would be lenient so as to not ruin a couple’s chances for happiness. A seasoned warrior, for example, might go easy on the young man wishing to win his daughter’s hand. 

But, in this case, the Einherjar was _not_ giving Loki even a hint of mercy.

He was not well liked, and the opportunity to ruin his chances with the only person he’d _ever_ wanted to court, was not something many would waste. The crowd itself was a testament to people wanting to see Loki fail. 

And he _was_ failing. Fighting without magic was the equivalent of tying a hand behind his back. He did not possess the brute strength of most Aesir – let alone a trained warrior who had held his position of head of the royal guard for _centuries_. Even Thor would have difficulty in such a battle.

He was putting up a good fight, but he wasn’t gaining headway. He couldn’t get close enough to draw first blood and before he could try again, he was forced to spring away. The Einherjar took advantage and although Loki missed the slice of the blade, he lost his footing.

He ended up on his back with the man’s smirking face above him – but before his blood could be drawn, the sound of running feet stole their attention. 

To enter the field of battle was unheard of but when Anthony dropped down beside Loki and placed himself between Loki and the Einherjar, everyone was too stunned to react. _Loki_ was too stunned to react.

“Anthony?”

“Loki,” he whispered, bringing his hand to touch Loki’s cheek. “Don’t you dare lose.”

Loki’s breath left him and he felt a rush of excitement. “You want me to win?”

“Yes, I _do_ ,” Anthony insisted, his voice fierce. “I want you to win and I _don't_ want you to lower yourself to the limitations of others.”

Anthony leant even closer, their faces inches apart and a smile catching at his mouth.

“Because the man I want? He uses every trick he has to make sure he _wins_.”

Warmth flooded Loki’s chest and left him almost giddy. But, he still confirmed, feeling as if his heart was on the line, even more then when he’d made his announcement.

"Even if he uses seidr?" 

Tony's grin softened and he stroked Loki’s cheek one more time. "He wouldn't be my Loki without it."

When Loki smiled, it hurt his cheeks. It made him feel as if he could take on all of Asgard. 

But, he didn’t need to fight the realm. Only one man.

Anthony stood up and winked at him before walking off the field and back to the crowd. Loki’s grin had already turned devious as he pushed back up to his feet. The Einherjar looked unhappy, but he was quick to get into position for the next round.

Loki didn’t see a reason to wait a moment longer. 

He flicked his hand, letting seidr escape and creating two more versions of himself. 

Normally, he would draw it out and take pleasure in the spectacle of overcoming his tormentors – but today, he had something more important to do. He used the clones as distractions and came up behind the man. He kicked out his leg, got him on the ground and sliced a thin but obvious line against his cheek.

The man was furious and the crowd were hissing. He heard Thor sighing and calling out a chastisement, but Loki didn’t care. Not when he was able to turn around, drop his spear and walk directly for Anthony. He didn’t see the people scowling, all he saw was Anthony’s delighted eyes and wide smile.

He stopped in front of the man and took Anthony’s hands.

“I have beaten your opponent,” Loki said. “Will you honour me with your courtship?”

And even though he already knew the answer, Loki had never heard anything more beautiful then Anthony’s single word said without any hesitation.

“Yes.”


End file.
